Chaos of Light
by Mikoto
Summary: New characters, bad guys and evil plans...as soon as peace is restored chaos ensues...life after the first war is going to get complicated..(not good at summaries please read and review)
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes:  
  
This part is just a summary of events that have happened since the ending of the game and to the present of the current story. This should help you all to understand what is going on and what has occurred so far ^_^  
  
** ** **  
  
'Well all is calm on Gaia, it was agreed that the world would remain named as Gaia since most of Terra had been destroyed thanks to one of Kuja's 'tantrums.'  
  
Most of the inhabitants of Gaia are happy, especially one, now 34 year old man by the name of Zidane. Actually its King Tribal, as he has been married to Queen Tribal for about 18 years, I think.  
  
Oops! Forgot to tell you my name. * huge sweat drop * my name's Genima, I'm a genome!! Cool eh??  
  
Ah sorry, Mikoto keeps telling me to 'speak in proper tongue' and complains that I'm always around this man called 'Blank' who only comes to our village once in a while.okay let me 'fill' you in as to what's happening in the world so here it is.  
  
As I had previously stated Zidane had been married with her highness Queen Garnet or as I've been told, Dagger to her closest friends. They had only been married for two years (from the age of 18) when they had a baby girl called Sapphire, now 16. Eight years later they had another daughter, named Luna as she was born at the time of a lunar eclipse.  
  
Sapphire had taken the looks of her mother while having received a tail from her father's side, where as Luna looked more like her father Zidane. Both were quiet children living happily in the palace and exploring the little cities scattered in Gaia with their parents.  
  
All the cities destroyed during the Gaia/Terra War had been rebuilt, even the famous tree city of Cleyra had been re-grown from its stump into a magnificent tree of life, I should know, I've been one of the lucky genomes to see it with Mikoto with my own eyes.  
  
The hugest place (.can I say hugest?? Is it even a word.. umm ill ask Mikoto later) I have ever visited was Lindblum. I mean I had heard from Blank's stories of its size but it was 5 times the size of Bran Bal and that's big!! I miss Bran Bal..  
  
Well let me continue. The Regent of Lindblum has been out doing himself each time he builds a new airship, so far the count is that we now have the 'new' Hilda Garde 8 finished while there only have been 3 updated versions of the Prima Vista.  
  
Well now to recap on what has happened with us genomes and black mages. Well some of the mages had left to help restore all the cities destroyed and have remained there ever since while the rest of them stay here in Black Mage Village. The Genomes like me and Mikoto have remained here. Most of us are eager to see more of the outside world but like Mikoto says ' until we understand the concepts of life outside of Bran Bal we will not be able to survive outside of the sanctuary (Black Mage Village- Mikoto likes to complicate things, makes her sound smart) Besides we do not wish to make fools of ourselves to the other races of this world because of how we have been brought up in the previous.' I'd continue with quoting Mikoto's speech but it goes on for hours.  
  
Well what else of interest has happened..'  
  
* * *  
  
'Genima! What are you doing? It is time to continue our travels' Ordered Mikoto placing her hands on her hips.  
  
'Ummm, sorry.' Replied Genima quickly placing a small book into a pouch she was carrying. She then looked up at the sky, gazing in its resemblance of a dark blanket covered in dots of light. 'Oh my! They're so beautiful!!'  
  
** ** **  
  
Authors note:  
  
Well what do you think ^_^ Please review to let me know what you think ^_^  
  
*~Midiko~* 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: Okay seeing as my second fic 'Destiny' (please review it to let me know if its worth saving ^^') seems to have * cough * died, I thought I would have a fresh try at another one ^_^ The chapters are more than likely to be short but if readers enjoy them then I may have the courage to lengthen them.  
  
Well I've talked for too long, onward to the story ^_^  
  
* * *  
  
'Oh my! They're so beautiful!!'  
  
'Quiet..'  
  
'Sorry, I'm just so excited that you're actually taking me to Lindblum for the first time!!'  
  
'Listen, I will answer whatever questions you may ask, Genima, but you must calm down. We do not want to be exposed to the people of Lindblum, no one must know of our home! Besides we have much to discuss with both his majesties'  
  
'Awww Mikoto! Aren't you excited that we're finally out of that place and into new terrain??' Replied Genima, too excitedly for Mikoto's tastes.  
  
Genima looked exactly like Mikoto (as all genomes looked alike) with the exception that she wore purple and white clothing consisting of a small white short-sleeved shirt with a purple stripe at the neck of it with a purple and white skirt with a triangle-like edge facing down towards the knees. Her hair was the same as Mikoto's too but she didn't have parts of it tied up in two ribbons at opposite sides of her head. There was an obvious distinction between the two that Mikoto was a leader of the genome tribe as she was the only one of them to ware pink while the rest wore either purple or orange.  
  
'I'm surprised that you actually understand the word terrain,' Mikoto sighed.  
  
'Actually, thinking about it, I don't.' Giggled Genima staring into the sky. 'So what are those dots in the sky? And why does it go black at certain flows of time, and what I'd really like to know is why is it that I'm allowed to pass through the tunnel like object to get to this 'mist continent' and no other of our kind our allowed.? Oh yeah! One more thing..'  
  
'Will you stop asking such questions!? I will answer them in due time but now we must be weary of our surroundings.' Said Mikoto trying to sound calmly as possible. It was getting harder for her to control emotions she had newly developed from erupting. 'I do not wish to be eaten alive will being asked questions such as "why is the monster eating you?" Now that I have obtained your attention lets us continue, besides those dots are stars, I'm sure Dr Tot will enlighten you as to there nature.'  
  
'What's a monster?'  
  
'....'  
  
* * *  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Really short I know but trust me it should get better so as Steiner would say 'I must persevere'  
  
Please let me know what you think of it however short it is ^^' Thanx * ~ Midiko ~* 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors notes: My computer seems to hate me at the moment ^^; so I might not be able to update much. Oh yeah any advice on how to improve will be grateful ^_^ And if you don't like this form let me know and I'll change it ^_^ Well onwards:  
  
* * *  
  
(In Lindblum Grand Castle)  
  
'Okay, I've had enough of this waiting around.I'm going'  
  
'Hey you cannot just leave!! We must wait until all of the people invited to this meeting have arrived!!' Growled Steiner. He was still wearing rusty armour jumping up and down. He was also making heavy clanking noises while shaking his fist at the blue giant of a man.  
  
'Listen, I have better things to do that sit here and wait for that genome who we don't even know much about!' Snapped Amarant back. He turned around as was about to walk out of the room when Genima bumped in to him. She went flying backwards almost knocking Mikoto over too.  
  
'My, my loosing your temper are we not?' Quizzed Mikoto walking slowly in to the room, smirking at Amarant. She quietly helped Genima to her feet.  
  
Amarant turned toward Mikoto and opened his mouth to answer back when regent cid interrupted him.  
  
'Well seeing as we are all here her highness Queen Tribal has something to say.'  
  
Everyone in the huge reception room also used for meetings and discussions of world events faced the queen. The room looked much brighter than usual, a huge food filled table was laid set in the centre of the room. At the northern end of the room were four thrones placed. As usual Quina (a huge humanoid cross between a white frog like cook with a huge tongue and a mighty appetite for anything edible) was eating anything she or he as it were could get a hold off.  
  
Everyone invited were present in the room. Freya was with Sir Fratley (the Bermician dragon knights) on the western side of the table with Quina and Vivi (the little black mage with a crooked hat and tiny yellow eyes.  
  
On the eastern side now sat Mikoto, Genima, Amarant and the Captain of the Knights of Pluto- Steiner. At the southern end of the table sat Eiko, now an adult and next to her was Steiner's wife Beatrix. In between them both sat two unfamiliar people. These were Zidane and Garnets daughters.  
  
The one next to Eiko had blonde hair tied with a clip at the end but had two long strands of hair covering most of her right eye, she, like her sister had Zidane's eyes And was also wearing a blue dress that flowed down over her legs, stopping a few inches above so that he feet could be seen. This sister was known by the name of Luna. She also wore blue visor sunglasses; something she thought made her look unique.  
  
'Hey! Luna doesn't look 8 years old,' whispered Genima to Mikoto.  
  
'Of course not!' Mikoto whispered back, 'She's 16 now'  
  
'But.'  
  
'I'll explain later.' Mikoto sighed turning her attention to the Queen who was standing on the northern end of the table, next to her sat Zidane, Hilda and her husband Reagent Cid.  
  
The second sister was of course Sapphire, now 24 years of age. She however had taken the same hair colour of that of her mother, a dark brown. Her hair was unlike her sister, as she preferred to have it cut short and place in a small ponytail. She wore and orange dress near identical to Luna's.  
  
'Now that my uncle Cid has your attention I would like to make an announcement.'  
  
*** Author's notes:  
  
Yeah I know the stories starting of slow but it is going to get better ^_^ Please review what you think so far so I know people are at least reading this ^^; Also I'm planning to add some fan art of characters from my fan fic, including the characters *cough* owned by squaresoft, so it would help you to understand my descriptions ^^;  
  
Well gotta run before my computer crashes again ^^;  
  
*~Midiko~* 


End file.
